


Chocolate

by rivers_bend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's teacher lets him bring chocolate home for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Usually, Dean walks over to the elementary school and picks up Sam on his way home. But Friday afternoons Sam goes over to Milton Sprul's (poor kid) house to "play," which Dean can totally tell is code for _keep Milt out of his mom's hair so she can stare out the window at the kid who mows the lawn._ The Spruls only live a couple blocks away, so Sam just walks back by himself in time for dinner.

Dean heard Sam come up the stairs over a minute ago, but there's been no snick of the key in the lock. Instead there's an odd banging of something heavy on the porch, a book or maybe Sam's elbow hitting the door, and a shuffling Dean can't identify. He wants to go and see what's going on, but Sam gets sulky when Dean doesn't let him use his very own key, so he just waits. Finally the door opens and Sam's backpack thunks to the entry floor. From his spot on the saggy-ass sofa Dean can see enough to tell Sam's still carrying something.

"Sammy?" It looks like he's carrying something big, and Dean's a little worried.

"Mrs. Louis let me bring chocolate home," Sam says, all excited.

Dean likes chocolate, and Sam has gotten pretty good about sharing, so Dean relaxes. Then Sam comes around the corner into the living room.

No bag of left-over Halloween candy; Sam's carrying a hamster cage. "We get to keep her for the whole weekend!"

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://dreamlittleyo.livejournal.com/profile)[**dreamlittleyo**](http://dreamlittleyo.livejournal.com/) said she'd do me a picture if I gave her a prompt. The prompt came out as a ficlet. I've been waiting until the pic was done to post it. [](http://dreamlittleyo.livejournal.com/59281.html#cutid1) click on pic for full size!


End file.
